Prompt 30: Stealing Cars
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Fanfic prompt: Later that night, Alex and Jo cuddle on the couch with some beers and drunkenly recount for each other what exactly their techniques were in stealing the cars and Alex is further impressed by Jo's sneakery and general mischievousness hehehe


Jo set her dirty plate on the coffee table and leaned back onto Alex's arm comfortably. "That pizza hit the spot. You're a genius."

Alex smirked and drank from his beer, "You're the genius. How you somehow managed to stay out of prison this long is amazing to me."

Jo laughed and took his beer. "Who said I have?" she said with a cocked brow as she drank his beer.

Alex smiled slightly and pulled her legs to drape across his right leg, "You are just full of surprises. You know that?"

Jo laughed slightly and leaned on his shoulder, "I try not to bore you."

Alex chuckled and took the beer back from her, "Like that will ever happen." They stayed in silence a bit before Alex asked quietly, "So how'd you do it?"

Jo sat up to look at him questioningly, "Do what?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Steal five cars."

Jo shrugged playfully and laid back against the couch, "I had different techniques."

"Okay, first job. How'd you pull it off?"

Jo laughed, "Job? It wasn't a professional heist."

Alex raised his eyebrows, "I'm not so sure about that."

Jo rolled her eyes and tucked her left leg under her to better face him, "Okay. First time I stole the keys out of a teacher's purse. I snuck out of the school between classes and kept hitting the panic button until I heard the car alarm. I didn't get very far before I crashed so I turned around and parked it in the same spot and dropped the keys in the hallway by a water fountain."

Alex creased his brow, "Seriously?"

Jo waved him off, "She was a bitch, and it's not like she couldn't have afforded the repair work. She had a Mustang with leather seats and a custom paint job. Besides I returned it to her."

Alex smirked, "How thoughtful of you. What happened on the second one?"

"Oh no, your turn."

Alex tilted his head, "Not much to tell. I was mad at my probation officer so I tried to take his truck for a joy ride. He always kept a spare set of keys in the glove box so it wasn't hard."

Jo snickered, "You stole your PO's car? Wow, I'm impressed."

Alex chuckled, "Not the smartest decision I've ever made. So, okay, what was your second?"

Jo tensed slightly and laughed nervously, "Do you really wanna talk about this?"

Alex's eyes widened, "Oh what did you do?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, I stole the second set of keys out of the guy's pocket."

Alex hiked his eyebrows, "Without him knowing?" At Jo's nod of agreement he questioned, "How?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed or not but I can be really…uh…passionate at times and…"

Alex's eyes bulged, "You stole keys during sex?"

Jo smacked his chest playfully, "No! I was just kissing him and…stuff…you know…"

"Okay, okay, okay I get the point," Alex gruffly cut her off.

Jo rolled her eyes, "He had taken me to a house party and got wasted. I wanted to leave but didn't have a way soooo I borrowed the car until it ran out of gas and then I walked the rest of the way home."

Alex nodded slightly, "Wait, how old were you?"

"Fourteen. I was very mature for my age."

"Uh huh. So third?"

Jo smiled and leaned back on his arm that was still resting on the back of the couch, "Third I took my foster parents car to joy ride with some friends. They were asleep so I took the keys, put it in neutral, pushed it out of the driveway and up the street and was gone all night."

Alex gave an amused look, "And they never knew?"

Jo shook her head with a smile, "I was good."

Alex laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm sure you were."

Jo giggled, "And after that I started hot wiring."

Alex smiled with hiked eyebrows, "Oh I definitely wanna hear about that."

Jo took his beer again, "Well the key is scoping out the ideal car to take. Older models are better cause it's easier to get into the steering column without tools, but I usually kept a small Phillips head screwdriver on me at all times anyway, so…"

Alex crossed his arms, "Are you screwing with me right now?"

Jo smiled and quirked a brow, "What do you think?"

Alex gave her a contemplative look, "So how do you do it?"

Jo smiled and leaned back on the couch, "You first identify the clump of wires with the critical functions like the battery and the starter. Basically learning to avoid the wires to the wipers and lights and other auxiliaries that you don't need. And you separate them out."

Alex smirked, "And you can do that?"

Jo narrowed her eyes, "What, you need me to prove it?"

Alex took her legs in his hands and started to gently massage her sock-clad feet with a grin on his face, "No. What do you do next?"

Jo closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying his hands working magic on her, "Then you put the ignition and battery wires together and afterwards you spark the starter wire and whalah."

Alex smirked as he moved to her calves, "And that works? No problem?"

Jo nodded, "As long as you don't electrocute your fool ass or get caught? Yeah, no problem." She sat in silence for a bit before asking unsteadily, "Alex?"

Alex looked up from the knot he was concentrating on in her right calf, "Yeah?"

She took a steadying breath, "Why don't you get freaked out when I talk about these kinds of things?"

Alex turned to her, "Are you kidding? For once I have someone that gets me and understands my kind of crazy." At her slight smile he nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Plus the thought of you hijacking cars is pretty damn hot."

Jo giggled and lightly scratched the back of his head, "Oh really?"

Alex grinned against her skin, "Oh yeah."


End file.
